


it's you, always

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: forever and ever





	it's you, always

Zero is sitting by his bed for days. He was never a believer, but now even prayed. He prayed all the prayers he could remember from childhood ...  
Jude had a heart attack and barely survived. It has been a couple of days since that, and he hasn't woken up yet. Zero has never been more frightened in life. The few hours he spent at the hospital corridor, until not knew what was going on, he didn't know what to do. How could he live without him? Quickly gather himself, will not go this way ...  
Friends have begged him to go home to rest, some of them would have liked to replace him, but Zero said no. Lionel brought him some clothes for change. Sometimes he would go to lunch at speed, and then he came back and waited. He wanted to be there when he woke up. He doesn't even want to think about another option. Out of the question.  
That's how it was today. Doctor told him after the morning's review that no change, so he sat down again.  
He began to remember all the years they spent together. He didn't even remember his life without Jude. Ever since they were young and crazy. The time he first met him. Then he couldn't even assume in which direction their lives would go. It was only a long time later that he realized that life would be bound them. All what happened later only confirmed this.  
When he bought him car...  
When Jude stayed with him despite scandals...  
When he was disowned by Oscar...  
When he discovered Jude and Derek's drug problem...  
And after the first kiss in the limousine ... and the other ... and the third ...  
Even when Jude leaving, somewhere in the depths of the soul, he knew he would come back.  
Then he didn't dare admitted even himself that Jude was a man of his life.  
He remembered the first kiss very alive. When he rejected him and just left. Throughout the flight, he thought of his soft lips, his scent, how he could hurt him...  
Then when he came back, in his baffle-style, he turned all over to the joke. Jude of all people didn't deserve it. He wanted to correct it, but all got worse. He slept with him the first time, so the second, and the third ... and each time he would say to himself that he was the last, but he knew he wasn't. Whenever Jude tried to extract some real emotions, Zero closed himself. And then finally after the kiss on the court after the game he admitted to himself and to the whole world that Jude is that right one.  
He remembered all those years afterwards. Whatever the problems they had, whatever the bad days, they only kept one rule: never go to bed feuding. And that bed they shared first in Jude's apartment, and later in the common house Zero was a favorite place on the planet. Sometimes he would eat there, sometimes talk, make love countless times, and sometimes simply enjoy the silence one by one.  
And that was the most beautiful thing, to have someone close enough to just enjoy the silence with each other.  
After all the nonsense and horror they passed, some of them were guilty of their own, some weird game of heaven connected them forever.  
Now as he looks so helpless as he is lying on the handsets, Zero reluctantly realizes that no one is immortal. For the first time, pray for a higher power to take him before Jude when that day comes, because he knows he would not endure a day without him. Jude has always been stronger, wiser, he always knew what to do, what to say, when to tighten, when loosened... Jude was the one who held all four corners of their home, all the segments of their lives and his heart in their palms. And he let him because had endless trust in him.  
As he thinks of all this, his head begins to fall from fatigue, so he falls asleep.

Jude tries to open his eyes with great effort. He feels chest pain, but tries to remember where he is and what happened. He tried to move, but he feels something pressured. He finally opens eyes and looks around. Everything was white and sterile, only heard the noise from appliance to which it is attached. His eyes finally see Zero, leaning on his leg. His sick heart seemed to heal just from sight of him. It starts to remember what happened. The last thing he remembers is the big chest pain while he was doing something in the garden. He shouted Zero name and then dark until this moment. Who knows how long it is here?  
The morning sun had begun to pierce through the hospital window. Jude seems to lie awake for a while, when the nurse sits in. She touches Zero shoulder before came check Jude. Zero jumped from the chair and saw that Jude was awake "My love ..." he took him lightly for hand and caresses his face. Jude smiled faintly and clenched his hand. "Thank God, you've come back ..." Zero slid and touched his lips.  
The nurse looks at them "Excuse me, I'll just check if everything's fine, so I'll leave you alone."  
Zero sits next to him "He'll be find" convinced a hundred percent of it.   
After a few days the therapy was done and Jude could walk a little.  
Zero is still alongside him " Endure a little longer, we'll be home soon".  
"I cann't wait. I miss everything, most of all our bed" Jude stands in his hand "Will we organize a celebration? "  
Zero looked at him with some concern "Do you still want that? You think you will be able to?"  
"Of course, I want friends to come, I haven't died yet," Jude grinned  
" Don't joke about these" Zero paused and looked down.  
" Love, it's all right now " Jude grabbed him by the hand and kissed his palm.

When they finally let him go home, Zero take care of him as a little kid. Jude does a little bit of nervousness, but he doesn't say anything to him. Zero is happy, so he is happy too. Even when he relieves him after a while, so he persuades him to make love, everything is easy and with great attention.  
When he recovered enough, Zero allowed him to organize an anniversary dinner. There were not many, but they were real friends. First Lionel, a former Oscar-wife, who, as a Jude friend, was distrustful of Zero for some time, but when she became convinced of how much he had changed for Jude and how much he loved him, she accepted them both. The rest were mostly people who met in the neighborhood when they moved to the house. They were always willing to help one another, so they eventually became good friends.  
Today he will celebrate with his friends 50 wonderful years of common life. Everyone is especially cautious of Jude, but unnecessary because Zero watches over him all night. People have long been accustomed to how much they love and respect each other, this is nothing new.  
In the evening when they escot guests and find themselves in they bed, Zero keeps him close   
"You are my life Jude, I hope you know that" Jude laughs happily "I know love, of course, and you mine " then clenched closer.  
Both realize that they had a life as everyone would want. Love that happens rarely. And nowadays, whatever happens, they will live day by day.


End file.
